Stay with me
by Sakuya Kaitoh
Summary: Yoh is feeling depressed and nobody notices, but then one day he tries to kill himself. Who will save him? Warning: YAOI YohxHoro Please read the note inside
1. Rain and sadness

I came up with this fic after reading a lot of Shaman King fics and watching two videos of Utena with the songs "Bring me to life" by Evanescense and "All the thing she said" by T.a.t.u.

Hope you enjoy and please read the note at the bottom when you finish.

Disclaimer: I claim the plot and first YohxEverybody fic. Not Shaman King, that is from Hiroyuki Takei-sama

Thoughts 

"talk"

………..

Stay with me 

Ep.1 – Ame soshite aijou (Rain and sadness)

Yoh watched the rain fall.

Fall 

Rain drops hitting against the window of his room and dying instantly, then sliding down the glass.

_I wished I could be like those drops._

The heir of the Asakura clan observed the rain wetting everything it touched. The brunette shaman raised a hand and touched the cold glass.

_So cold._

It had been like this for a long time. Rain everyday. But the young shaman had been feeling depressed for a longer time, the reason was unknown. Every time it was harder to keep up the cheery attitude and smile. Yoh would probably had tried to handle this by himself, but it was already affecting people around him. Amidamaru and Manta for example. The spirit had noticed the depression on his shaman and had started to get sad himself, and Manta was always trying to find out what was wrong with him.

_Not that anything is really wrong._

The brunette came up with a decision. He walked outside of his room and went outside of the house. At first he didn't know where to go, but then he remembered, to the west side of the cemetery there was a cliff with an outlook to the ocean. He started running through the streets of the city knowing the way by heart. When he reached the cemetery the kept running to the west, some of the spirits asked him where he was going but he didn't have time to chat. When he reached the cliff the rain had already stopped but he was still soaking wet. 

_It's the only way. _

The shaman walked to the end of the cliff and stood at the very end. Yoh looked up front and saw the ocean, so calm but at the same time so dangerous. The brunette took a step forward but retreated almost immediately. He was getting a little scared, who wouldn't. He extended his arms a little, feeling the salty wind of the sea. Then he left himself go. Everything became in slow motion.

It's for the best 

"No Yoh, don't!" he heard someone yell, then felt someone grab his wrist when he was about to lose all contact with the floor in which his feet where. He turned his head to look at his savior.

……………

So? What do you think about it? Is it good? Why is Yoh depressed? And who is his savior? All this and more on the next episode! And remember, 5 reviews = happy author = more episodes!!

One more thing. Please e-mail me with who you want to be Yoh's savior, this is a Yoh X everybody, so it could be anyone, even Chocolove, Silver or Faust or Ryu. (I've never seen a yaoi with them and Yoh) So please e-mail me will ya? ^-^


	2. Look at me

As requested by the majority, this fic is becoming a Horo/Yoh. (Dodges a few books, bricks and boulders) Yes, yes I know some people wanted either a Ren/Yoh or a Hao/Yoh, and even some suggested a Lyserg/Yoh or a Manta/Yoh, but they're right, there aren't many Horo/Yoh, and if you might allow me, I might claim it as the first Horo/Yoh because I haven't seen many Horo/Yoh myself. But I may write a Lyserg/Yoh, Manta/Yoh, Hao/Yoh and Ren/Yoh later on, maybe, if they're just vignettes.

Thank you for your patience, now on with the fic.

Ep. 2- Look at me

The shaman walked to the end of the cliff and stood at the very end. Yoh looked up front and saw the ocean, so calm but at the same time so dangerous. The brunette took a step forward but retreated almost immediately. He was getting a little scared, who wouldn't. He extended his arms a little, feeling the salty wind of the sea. Then he left himself go. Everything became in slow motion.

-No Yoh, don't! - He heard someone yell, then felt someone grab his wrist when he was about to lose all contact with the floor in which his feet where. He turned his head to look at his savior.

-HoroHoro! – He said softly.

The Ainu had grabbed Yoh in the last second before he fell. He pulled with all his might and Yoh was jerked back, landing on the blue-haired shamans chest. HoroHoro just sat there, looking at the brunette with shock, but Yoh just stayed there, not an emotion crossing his face. The Ainu grabbed Yoh by the shoulders and pushed him enough for him to look at Yoh in the eye.

-What where you thinking? -  He asked calmly. But Yoh just turned he's eyes downwards with pain. –Answer me dammit! – HoroHoro shook Yoh a little, but the Asakura heir wouldn't react. 

-Why Yoh, why? – The dark-eyed shaman looked up at his friend and saw all the pain and concern in the eyes of the Ainu, the tears started to form in his eyes.

HoroHoro saw the tears falling down from Yoh's dark eyes and staining his cheeks, he drew closer to him and kissed those tears away, then he pulled the tanned-skinned shaman and hugged him. 

- Why? – The Ainu asked again. Yoh looked up, at HoroHoro. The bluenette shaman looked concerned but his face was still stern, but Yoh didn't answer, instead he looked down again.

-Answer me!! - Yelled HoroHoro as he shook Yoh more violently, but the Asakura heir kept looking down without a feeling in his eyes. The blue-haired shaman was desperate. – Yoh look at me- he said, but Yoh didn't seem to listen. – Look at me!! -  He yelled. Yoh raised his eyes slowly and looked at his friend, for the first time HoroHoro saw feelings in the dark-eyed shaman. Pain, suffering, loneliness, desperation, suicide. HoroHoro's eyes went wide, why hadn't he noticed? 

-Yoh…………… - He said softly. Yoh shifted to face HoroHoro directly as the tears started to form at the corners of his eyes. – Horo Horo- He said in a broken voice and then leaned towards his friend looking for comfort, which was given to him.

Horo Horo just sat there, hugging and comforting the brunette shaman as he sobbed his heart out on his shoulder. The rain kept pouring upon them.

*****

So? Did you like it? Feedback is most welcome. If you would like a special scene or a special character to so something, or a phrase to be said or simply have one of our characters to say a Hello to a friend, please feel free to send me an e-mail. Flames will be used to roast popcorn. (Yay!)


	3. I'll be there to catch you

I'm sorry I didn't update as soon as I wanted too. All my files are on my laptop, but the Internet is broken, lost or whatever, so now I have to use my dad's computer to upload the chapters. As soon as I get internet again on my laptop I swear all update sooner.

To all of you who reviewed. THANK YOU!! It really does make a writers day to say all those reviews from people who love their stories, keep at it ^^ !!

And a little message to Chibi Team Rocket: Patience, it's all part of the plot. And no, I do not plan to make this a HaoxYoh (dodges a brick), maybe I will write some other fic about that, but not this one. Thank you for your review, it really has helped me. 

Disclaimer: One question. Do you see Anna die in any of the episodes? No? Then Shaman King is not mine, its Hiroyuki Takei-sama's

Now on with the fic!!

**This is scene change**

_This is flashback or dream_

"This" or _"this" is thoughts_

-This is spoken-

Horo Horo just sat there, hugging and comforting the brunette shaman as he sobbed his heart out on his shoulder. The rain kept pouring upon them.

**Ep.3**** - I'll be there to catch you**

Horo Horo carefully opened the door of his apartment, taking special care since the Asakura heir was in his arms. Swiftly he walked from the door to his bed, once he was there, with as much care as possible he deposited the brunette shaman there. Yoh looked around at the unfamiliar place, unlike Horo Horo, this place was clean and everything was in order. The dark eyed shaman looked at his companion with a skeptic look which was given back by a warm smile. Yoh couldn't help but smile back at his friend. 

-Ummm, I think I'll go change into something dry, and I think you should change too- said the bluenette shaman with a little pink staining his cheeks. Yoh just nodded at the statement. The ice shaman went to one of his drawers and rummaged in it until he found some dry clothes for himself and some for Yoh. 

-I don't know if they'll fit, but I think they'll do- Horo Horo extended a pair of black short and a blue shirt to Yoh, which he gratefully took.

-I think they'll do just fine- the dark haired shaman answered with a smile. Horo Horo blush deepen and before he noticed himself he was in the bathroom changing his soaked clothes. Yoh gave a sight as Horo Horo disappeared behind the bathroom door. He looked down at the clothes, what was he going to do?

-Yoh, tell me..- 

 Both Yoh and Horo Horo were sitting at the heater of Horo Horo's apartment. Horo horo was wearing a pair of blue pants and a white shirt and of course his ever there headband. Yoh looked at the other shaman puzzled.

-Tell me why where you at that cliff- 

Yoh's eyes went downcast and his body started to tremble.

-I went there to end my life-

-I already know that, but why?

Yoh didn't look up- You wouldn't understand- was his answer. He stood and was about to leave if Horo Horo hadn't stood up too and grabbed him by the elbow, turning Yoh against him.

-I asked you before and I'll ask you again, why?- Yoh glared at Horo Horo, but that didn't stop the Ainu from coming closer to him.

-How did you know I was there?

-I followed you, how else? I saw you running went you passed in front of the building and I decided to follow you, that's how I knew what you were trying to do.

It was now Horo Horo's turn to glare; suddenly the floor became very interesting to Yoh.

-Why did you save me? 

-You still haven't answered my question- the ice shaman grabbed Yoh's chin and forced him to look at him.

-I……- was all the dark haired shaman could say, it was hard enough to deal with things, now he had to deal with Horo Horo.

-Yoh, I promise I won't hurt you- he said in a soft voice. Yoh couldn't stand it, he broke into a fit of sobs and tears started to come down his eyes.

-How can I be sure?- asked the before happy shaman.

-Because I love you- answered the Ainu. But that didn't faze Yoh.

-Horo Horo you can't help me, nobody can.

-At least let me try- that simple answer was enough for Yoh, his legs stopped supporting him and would have fallen to the floor if Horo Horo hadn't caught him. 

They sat together there, on the floor. Yoh had calmed down and now he had his head buried into the blue haired shaman's chest. Horo Horo stroked Yoh's hair and back, enjoying the close moment until the brunette's voice sounded.

- All I ever wanted was to live in peace. But nobody will listen to my feelings. Do you think I wanted to marry Anna? Or become shaman king? My family only cares about me because I'm their heir. You guys think I'm a happy-go-lucky guy, but I'm not. Horo Horo, this is the real me.- Yoh separated from Horo Horo so he could look at him. The Ainu looked at Yoh, his love, once so happy and carefree, was now a shadow of a smile.

-Yoh I still don't understand- started Horo Horo.

-And you'll never understand!! Nobody will! - cried Yoh. His tears were now the ones of hate. Horo Horo grabbed Yoh by the shoulders and shook him a bit.

-Yoh, I need to know, what's wrong?-

Yoh's head buried again into Horo Horo's chest. The native from Hokkaido just held him close.

-Horo Horo…..I'm going to die.

-But….why?

-Anna had me on a strict diet. Days could pass without a single crumble of food reaching my stomach.

The brunette separated from the other shaman and looked at him with sad eyes.

-Horo Horo, I have anorexia. Horo Horo's eyes, went wide with realization. Didn't anyone notice? Didn't Anna notice?

-Yoh I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry- this time it was Horo Horo's turn to cry, he hugged Yoh's legs and cried into his lap. The Asakura heir stroked his hair.

-It's alright Horo Horo..-

-No! It's not alright!- yelled the Hokkaido boy. He raised his head and looked sternly at Yoh.

-That's why you wanted to kill yourself? So people wouldn't see you suffer? So you could make your suffer go away?- Yoh answered with a nod. That was the last straw, Horo Horo took Yoh's hands and tenderly kissed them.

-Yoh. I'll help you, I won't let you die.- tears started to stain Yoh's cheeks.

-But, what happens when I fall? Who will care if I take my life away?

-I will. Yoh, and when you do fall, I'll be there to catch you.

*#*#*#*#*#*

On the next episode. Horo Horo takes Yoh away with him, to have some time for himself, but someone else notices the situation too. All this and more on "Stay with me". Episode 4- _What is left of me._

Too all of you Anna lovers, I recommend you to stop reading this fic right now since you will be seeing some Anna-bashing and bastardization, and believe me, I don't want flames about that.  

I'm sorry if you think this fic has short chapters or don't like the strange twist I gave in this episode, but somewhere around the middle of this episode I noticed that there wasn't any real plot, so I started thinking about an untouched plot but could still attract readers and reviewers and maybe potential writers. 

I swear I'll do my best to make longer chapters. Feedback and suggestions are most welcome. Flames will be used to make burgers. (Hooray!)


End file.
